The First Night
by elsannonymous
Summary: Elsa is a fancy whore and Anna is a soldier. (Edited: 05Oct'14)


The soldier stood a couple of inches below Madam Gerda's nose, worrying the fingers of his leather gauntlets. His eyes flashing this way and that like a deer, startled to submission in the middle of a firing range.

Curious, Madam Gerda pulled her glasses from where it was perched on her nose, smiling down at the young soldier. She quirked an eyebrow when she noticed his legs shake under her attention, as if the boy kept himself from hurrying away. He reminded the elderly matron of those young, naive virgin boys who stumbled into her establishment. Boys who had never seen blood in battle nor between the sheets, yet the elderly maiden knew he was anything but innocent, judging by a healing scar on his face.

The Madam sat down behind her desk, big dress floofing over her wooden chair. Her hands idly set aside her work papers for the evening as she spoke in her usual professional manner: "How may I help you, sir?"

The soldier's face turned a gaunt green color underneath his helmet, stuttering out a soft apology. "I'm not sure. Maybe? I- I was sent here." he said, "Came by carriage."

"I see. Well I'm afraid you're a little bit late, love. We're fully booked for the next few days. A group of gents signed our ledger a minute ago. Would you like to schedule for another time?"

The soldier did not respond, his gaze stolen by one of the scantily clad women who winked at him when she passed by.

"I... Wait, pardon?" he said, snapping out of his stupor, "What was that? I wasn't, um, paying attention."

Madam Gerda grinned, taking pity on the poor boy. A lost pigeon, she decided, amongst the ostentation of flashy peacocks.

Her brothel was home to men who had nothing to lose, and everything to show. They had worn their most expensive clothing; they had shaved their faces clean, trimmed their beards, combed well, and lathered themselves with strong perfume. Her clients were all nobles, explorers from the edge of the world, alchemists, south priests, soldiers from other continents. She was used to seeing them smoking, drinking, and pinching pert bottoms of her delighted girls. Clearly they were enjoying themselves, and she never knew there could be a man alive who didn't fall on their knees once they passed through her doors. _First time for everything._

Before she could get anything more out from the boy, another soldier, who bore the same colors as he, appeared from behind a throng of people in the lobby. He pushed through a gaggle of men, grabbing the young man by the shoulder.

"There you are!" he said, ignoring the look of utter terror on his friend's face, "Thought you went off somewhere you slippery little-" It took him a moment to notice the person in front of them, and upon Madam Gerda's welcoming smile, the taller of the two bowed his head, "Pleasure to meet you, Madam Gerda. We heard many a great things about you and this place. If my friend here didn't tell you yet -" at this, he playfully made a face at the shorter man, "_We_ already have an appointment."

"In that case, welcome to the Purple Crocus, good sirs." Madam Gerda stood up from her seat, taking the huge book ledger from her desk drawer, "Under whose name, may I ask?" she flipped the brown pages to the latest date, slipping her glasses back on.

"Admiral Westergard."

Oh. Well then.

Madam Gerda promptly shut the oversized book with a loud snap. She had no need of it, if that was the case. "Follow me."

* * *

The Madam lead them down the carpeted hallways.

Down the many rows of doors, closed while the mistresses behind them were hard at work. Even from here they could smell incense wafting from underneath the decorated door-frames.

The two soldiers looked equally impressed, taking a moment to absorb the beauty of the place; admiring vases and rugs purchased from China to Egypt, sculptures carved with ivory, and decorative feathers from rare birds. All the women who passed them by wore expensive dresses from the latest fashions of the Greater Isles.

"It is impressive, what you two did for the Admiral's son." Madam Gerda said, nodding towards the beautiful women who greeted them. The tall soldier, who called himself Kristoff, puffed up his chest and began to march stiffly next to his highly-strung companion, "I can see why he would go at lengths to reward you both. It was a very brave and selfless thing you did, you've left this old bat impressed." the Madam continued, glancing at the pair.

"We didn't expect the Admiral would give us this kind of reward." Kristoff said, elbowing his silent companion, "Right, Andre?"

The smaller soldier, Andre was his name, turned to look up at his friend, responding only with the same horrified expression. Kristoff grunted and sighed through his nose.

"He means yes." the blond soldier said, "It's an honor, Madam Gerda. We only heard stories about this place back home. From crap bars, to shop-keeps, and even beyond the sea. We're simple men with simple tastes, that's all, and we're not used to visiting high fancy places."

"Nonsense," Madam Gerda said, chuckling, "All men and women are welcome under this roof, as long as everyone sticks to the rules. You have my word, sir."

Once entering through giant double doors of lacquered wood and bronze, they arrived to a crescent-shaped room decorated with gold and silver trinkets, and faced three different corridors which lead to three different destinations. Only a partition of beads and violet silk, swaying as it played subtle music behind its mysterious veils, separated them from the three most beautiful women in this part of the world. The Madam guided them towards the middle of the room, smoke trailing behind them as they left the heavier atmosphere behind.

"Welcome to the Regal Chambers, gentlemen, where our loveliest flowers reside in each of their rooms." Madam Gerda said, gracefully sweeping her arms around the chamber, "Only nobles, dukes, princes, and Kings are fit to find pleasure here. But these ladies will graciously welcome brave lads within their midst. You may choose only one to spend the night with. No more, no less."

Her ever-enigmatic smile caused the youthful Andre to take a step back, "I don't think I —"

"C'mon, Andre," Kristoff said, smirking at him amused while elbowing his friend hard in the ribs, "We can't disrespect the Admiral by refusing his offer, right?"

"Kristoff, you don't understand. I really really can't."

"Face it, you just don't know how to."

Andre glared at the taller man, pulling his helmet off his messy head, but said nothing more.

Madam Gerda allowed the two men through the corridors of their choosing, Kristoff to the far left, but not before pushing his friend through the other corridor with a muttered: "Enjoy yourself, for godssakes."

Andre stumbled through the middle entrance with a small shout, nearly tripping over his feet. He pushed the curtains away from his face, forcing himself to continue onward. He didn't have time to give Kristoff what-for, and saw that he had already passed through the veil. And with his knees shaking and head bowed low, Andre knew he had no other choice but to go through with it.

The young soldier froze in fright once he reached the end of the corridor, watching soft fire lights dance between the beadwork of the curtains, its round crystals and transparent stones glowing amber and red. The soldier inhaled, feeling his chest expand underneath his iron vest. He savored the weight of his armor, as if the metal would protect him from the _woman_ waiting for him on the other side, and pushed aside the last curtain of beads. Andre's fingers shook with restrained nervousness. He peeked through the space created by his hand, then pushed the beads aside, poking his head through the glimmering curtain. A smell so sweet and nostalgic, much like a distant memory of rain and summer flowers. It relaxed his knotted muscles, and soothed his tremulous breath, somehow calming his furious heart. Taking a step forward into the heavy room, he gasped when he experienced a slight vertigo turn his world, forcing him to close his eyes tightly until it disappeared.

"What in the..."

This was not a normal room.

It was a while when the young soldier realized his legs were moving on their own accord, controlled by a force which pervaded his senses. Andre allowed himself to forget his worries to take in the beauty of the room, feeling his mind grow calm and heady. He spotted a fireplace nearby, crackling in front of a sofa, and a rug made out of a wild animal's pelt. The yellow-gold ceiling had a dome-shaped skylight which revealed many of the stars crawling behind dark violet clouds. Around the corner of the room, Andre saw a mountain of books arranged around a plush cushion, and an unlit pipe next to it. He could only imagine what uses these soft surfaces held, and thinking one in particular threw his mind in a tizzy.

The centerpiece of the room, Andre guessed, was the bed. And from his angle he could see the whisper of a woman's outline behind the translucent curtain. Andre found enough courage to walk around the gossamer veil, pressing his battered helmet against his chest like a small shield.

At the sight of the woman, the soldier stopped, feeling his jaw grow slack.

He felt his fingers loosen its grip around the helmet, and it almost fell on his feet, but he managed to snap it back into his hold; iron meeting metal chestplate with an ugly clang.

Despite the ruckus, the woman laid asleep, her body graceful even in rest. Her lips parted, and her lashes long and dark. The woman's hair looked like sunlight glowing at midday, and whatever clothing she wore did not do its purpose to cover skin. From here, Andre could see the dark shade of her nipples beneath her silken robe; the round curve of her breasts strained underneath her clothing. The soldier's eyes roamed down the arching curve of her hips, thighs peeking from underneath the generous slit of her dress.

And, like a man faced with holy divinity, Andre could not do much but stare. Hesitant to disturb or touch the woman. She looked more like freshly fallen snow than a person of flesh and blood. What a lovely creature she was.

It took Andre some time to realize her eyes had fluttered open, and were watching him with a heated look he could not fathom. It pinned him in his place, and for the sake of being polite, the soldier stayed unmoving as she studied the sight of him during her gradual ascent to wakefulness. Andre felt himself underdressed in her scrutiny, disturbing her flawless room like a speck of dirt on a painted masterpiece. She pushed herself up from her bed, silver-gold coins playing like bells around her wrists. Her sleeves riding down one shoulder gave Andre a glimpse of unmarred skin, and the curve of her hips became more prominent as she slid over towards the edge of the bed. Her hair followed her movements, untangling itself from its loose knot, thus revealing the length of her locks long enough to come just above her knees.

Andre's tongue felt thick in his mouth, and even when he opened it to speak, he could not procure any sound which held semblance of human speech.

The woman's eyes glinted, the meek young man struggling near her presence. When she pushed herself out of bed, she could feel the heat of her new client's eyes watching her every move. She stretched out her legs, supporting her balance when she stood up to a full height — a head taller than the soldier, much to her amusement. Andre could see the outline of her body behind the sheen of her light robe, and he felt his knees shake when she smiled at him sweetly.

He was not like those rich boys who would welcome themselves in her bed, kissing her lips readily with their hands impatient and confident. She almost laughed when he released a high pitched squeak, watching his face turn pallid, then his cheeks burn a brighter shade of pink.

Interesting.

"Welcome to my chambers." the woman said, feet gliding on the ground, approaching the young man with slow and careful steps. Andre froze up like an iceberg when the sight of a living goddess appeared to draw near. She reached out with one of her hands, and caressed the side of his jaw with her fingers, tracing the soft curve. Her voice, lowered to a seductive whisper, made the soldier visibly shake like a leaf, "Is this your first time?" she asked, pushing herself closer. Brushing her lips against his and feeling the heat of their breath between them, "Don't you want to join me in my bed?"

The woman blinked when the soft lips of her new customer disappeared all too soon. Andre held his helmet back up, taking a few steps away while hiding his face from view.

"I am so sorry, lady, but er — I don't think I can do this." The soldier's feet stumbled over themselves, proving difficult to walk backwards in a semi-dark room, "This has been an amazing experience, but I'd like to go now, please. I like your fireplace, by the way. The bed's also a very nice touch, no doubt, but I have this problem that makes me not ...speak too good to people... in beds. And you do not want to see me naked. Just saying." Andre almost tripped over the animal rug, but the woman seemed undeterred, advancing towards him with a smile threatening to appear on her otherwise calm expression. " I love the rug, by the way. Really ties the room together. Is it from Corona? It's very nice."

The woman chuckled, "You do not wish to claim what you had paid for? What an odd guest."

"I—"

Once again, she reached forward and traced the shallow cuts and dents of his armor, her hand slowly beginning to trail down, guided by the ridges of his army sigil.

"You do not wish to touch me? Love me?" her fingers played over the belts above his trousers, thumb grazing his crotch, "Tell me, sir, how do you want me to pleasure you tonight — ?"

Andre squawked, jumping back and spinning around on his feet with a clumsy pivot. He fell to his side, face-first into the lounge sofa by the fireplace before he could escape, with his legs flying over the armrest like a stalk blown away by the wind. He struggled to roll over on his front, but succeeded in falling into the pillows instead, "I'm fine. I'm okay. Maybe we can just read some of your books?" the soldier's sentence died to a pathetic whimper. He watched the woman loom over him. But before she could straddle his hips, Andre pushed himself up, and dragged himself off to the other side of the couch.

"I can't." Andre repeated, "It's not that you're not a beautiful woman or…" his eyes grew wide when she began to crawl after him like an elegant feline in heat, but the soldier shoved himself as far as he could against the corner of the sofa, trying to keep the space between them, "I can't. I'm sorry. Nothing personal, I just can't."

Before he could protest any further, the woman's face was already inches away in front of him. Her eyes glowed like sharp frost, and her scent so sweet, it mesmerized him, causing his heart to flutter madly. Her lips tasted like wine, and felt soft and untouched. Andre could not bother to think anymore when her tongue patiently slid into his mouth. Before he knew it, he found a lapful of beautiful and blonde pressing her bottom down against his crotch. There came a buzzing in his head; a growing heat within him which the woman sensed from his moans, and the way he thrust himself against her rocking hips. They hissed their breaths through their noses, their kiss growing insistent and urgent…

Andre did not notice the emboldened hand reaching down to cup his groin. He did not notice when the woman opened her eyes when noticing a little something... or rather, a little 'nothing'.

He failed to sense her confusion until it was too late, and the woman's mouth pulled away from his shortly with a gasping breath. She raised an eyebrow and squeezed his crotch in a questioning manner.

The soldier blinked.

It took a while for Andre to process what she meant, and when he did, the young 'man' let out a high-pitched yelp. Out of a desperate effort to escape, he threw himself off couch like a flopping fish out of water, his armor clacking noisily in a heap.

They both shared a moment of heavy silence. 'Andre' muttering to himself, his face red with embarrassment, and the woman from a shock which she neither implied to be from disgust or desire.

"Oh no." he groaned, hiding his red face behind his hands, "No, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen. I got carried away."

"Shall I take a wild guess and ask if this is what you meant by 'I can't'?" the woman asked, "Sir, are you a eunuch?"

"No." 'Andre' squeaked, voice traveling up at least an octave. The blonde woman could practically see creaking gears in the soldier's head creak to an abrupt stop, "I mean yes." he laughed nervously, overcompensating his voice with a lowered tone, "Yes I damn well am."

The woman grinned, "Ah-hah. So you're a woman?"

The soldier's face fell, all hopes of covering her story up dashed as soon as the opportunity presented itself. 'Andre' bit her lower lip, staring abashed at her feet, and in an instant, the soldier seemed to transform before the woman's very eyes.

"I will do anything." she said, clasping her hands together. The blonde woman smirked when the soldier pushed herself up over her knees in a pitiful gesture, "Anything if you keep this secret between us."

"Anything?"

"My name is Anna Russo." the soldier said, slowly standing back up on her unsteady legs, and taking her helm from where it had fallen near her feet, "Of His Majesty, the King's, Stonewall Division.

"I'm sorry for this whole thing, I really am. Didn't know they were serious when they said we were heading down here for our — " she gulped, fingers playing with the marks on her helmet; her voice comically high when she said: "'Prize'."

"I see."

"I mean, honestly," she said, chuckling nervously, "Who rewards a couple of blokes by dragging them to a brothel house? I would've been happy with a good pat-on-the-back. Maybe some dinner, or a trip to the travelling circus near Oxfront, and— a-and…"

"Wait." the woman said, raising a palm to silence Anna's babbling, "You said you would do anything, did you not?"

The soldier felt her body freeze when she realized the lustful mood did not disappear after all.

Could it be magic? Was there something in the air? Anna looked around the room suspiciously, sniffing said air once or twice and trying to sense some drug within the perfume.

Could it be the look this woman was still sending her? Even after her revelations, the blonde woman kept looking at her 'that way', biting her pinky finger with pearly white teeth in thought, her long neck curving sideways, studying the soldier as if she were undressing her piece by piece. It made Anna feel weak in the knees, and she could only imagine what sorts of images filled her kindly escort's mind right now. Probably it was on par with what she had imagined while studying the soft, bouncy surfaces in the room.

Finally, the blonde woman stood up from her perch on the couch, not bothering to right her robe when one of her sleeves slid down her arm to reveal a delectable curve of skin. Anna never thought someone so messily dressed could pull off perfection so easily. She just woke up from her sleep, didn't she?

_She didn't even have bed-head._

"I'll ask you again, woman soldier." the blonde woman said, "Do you wish to have me?"

"Y-you? Have you?"

"Yes." she quirked her hips to the side, Anna gulped when the woman slid a hand down the side of her body, which certainly revealed every graceful curve of her form despite the dim lighting of the place.

"Do you want me?"

Anna felt her mouth run dry, gulping when she felt her body tingle from the woman's invitation. At least she did not appear to be disgusted or angry by of her ruse.

The woman smirked. "You think I've never pleasured another woman before?"

"What…?" Anna said dumbly.

"I have been on this earth for a very long time, Master Russo." the woman said, circling around Anna like a hungry vulture. Gradually, the soldier's reality began to fade behind a wall of incense smoke, and all she could see were the woman's blue eyes, all Anna could hear was the music of golden coins as she moved. The world around them faded away into dark; seeping around the corners of her eyes like ink.

The woman reached out and took Anna's cheeks with both her hands, and suddenly all the colors of the world reappeared, and an oud began to sweeten the air with its mysterious music. She pulled the soldier close. Closer. Claiming her mouth again with a kiss; teeth tugging at her bottom lip, insisting on another open mouthed intimacy which Anna provided. Lithe fingers traced with the clasps of the soldier's iron vest, while the woman's tongue saw fit to drag itself up her jaw and taste the skin behind Anna's ear. The escort pressed her peaked breasts against the hard metal of Anna's chestplate, and for some odd reason the soldier could feel it, as if the plate was nothing but air. No barriers crossed between them, and Anna felt naked as ever.

"Don't worry, my love," the escort said, "Your secrets are safe with me." she began to pull the clasps of her iron vest open, "Show me the things you've kept hidden from the world, and I swear I will love them all night. All I ask for is a price you must pay."

"H-how..?" Anna watched, color rising on her cheeks when her chestplate, free from its clasps, fell with a hollow clang near their feet, "I don't have any money. No gold, or any kind of currenc-" Anna's words died in her throat when she felt the woman's finger press against her lips.

"I want you to spend many nights with me." the woman said, pressing a kiss on the soldier's flushed cheek. She took Anna's hands in hers, linking their fingers together, before pressing the redhead's palms around her hips which began to roll along the tune of the mysterious oud. "Touch me." Anna could sense the smile on her mouth as her escort whispered. "Let me be yours tonight?"

It didn't sound like a request.

"Okay."

Anna winced at her feeble response. Despite Anna's embarrassing behavior, the soldier saw the woman's eyes light up, then darken like the blue in the night sky.

"Sit down, please." the woman said leaning close, her lips brushing over Anna's mouth as she spoke, "Allow me to prepare you a drink?"

The soldier felt herself guided by many ghostly hands, pushing her until she fell against the sofa near the fireplace. She watched as the woman turned, giving Anna a view of her back. The smooth surface of her skin stretching over delicate flesh.

Anna, already entranced by the view, gaped dumbly when the woman began to dance. The soldier watched her her shoulders roll and move under the sensual beat, and purposely let the final sleeve of her robe slide down her arm. The cloth fell down her back, revealing a view of perfection inch by little inch, until the robe landed by her feet. The woman's back was now bare to the world as she stood naked, and all that was left on her skin were the gold coins and medallions looped around her hip. Yet even that was just a meagre slip which hid nothing.

The escort watched Anna over her shoulder as her hips swayed, dancing by the sound of her golden medallions and the magical instrument. A whisper of a song, tantalizing as it lingered, prompted the the soldier to relax upon the heap of cushions which seemed to materialize under her. The escort moved like the wind, and even as she walked further away, Anna swore she could still feel the heat of her body caressing her flesh.

It was like magic. Like witchcraft, or some other form of arts existing. She was surprised Madam Gerda allowed someone who had such gifts in her establishment, especially with the war raging just outside the Madam's door. Yet the soldier did not find the will to complain, letting herself fall deeper into the woman's blue eyes. Deeper into the magic of the atmosphere, feeling the music and the smoke and the escort's flesh send her into a deep hynposis.

Because gods, the soldier could feel the woman's hips, as if it was a hot a weight on her lap moving along with the music, and it made Anna squirm and her crotch throb so that she had to press her legs together.

The woman raised her arms high over her blonde head, giving the soldier a perfect view of the curves of her body. Once again, beyond her better judgment, Anna was sure she could feel the woman's hands run down her scarred skin. She moaned at the invisible force parting her legs, and the running pressure up over her thighs; the weight on her lap on pinning her into place. The soldier felt the beginnings of sweat cool her forehead and upper lip, and a small part of her begged for the blonde escort's touch.

Anna's eyes once again became drawn to the naked view of the woman's back. This time as she danced. It reminded her of water in motion. Strong, smooth and rippling like liquid. The woman ran her hands down her hips as they swerved fluidly, brushing over her flesh.

And still, with the woman's back turned, her hands disappeared from Anna's view when she slid them down between her shapely legs…

Anna felt her toes curl in her boots, her breath halting to a stop when the woman moaned. Even in this cruel angle, the soldier could imagine the escort touching herself. She could see the woman's shoulders quiver in pleasure.

The woman released another desperate moan before freeing herself from her fingers. The expression on her face, as she peered at her in the corner of her eyes, was impish; biting her red lips, her cheeks rosy, to stifle a smile full of mischief. And when she reached out to pluck a goblet, seemingly from the air, her face blushed a lovely scarlet.

"Holy mother of all." Anna mumbled, realizing she had pressed herself hard against the sofa; sweaty hands clutching her pants leg in a desperate need to hang on to something for dear life.

The woman paused, and with a turn of her heels, faced the soldier. From where she sat, Anna had a clearer glimpse of the woman's blonde wisps covering the mound between her legs, her supple breasts visibly bouncing. The soldier wondered if the woman would like to feel her kisses there, and wondered what she would taste like.

As if hearing her thoughts, the woman stalked ever closer, her feet lighter than air. Anna watched as the woman dipped her glistening fingers within the contents of the goblet, mixing the liquid of her sex into the concoction.

The soldier felt her mouth water at the sight, though wondered why the idea of drinking in the beautiful escort seemed so delectable. What kind of perversity was she getting herself into? And yet, even whilst feeling a smidge of hesitation, Anna watched - feeling her want grow and the words in her head become convoluted.

She stifled a small yelp when the woman straddled her lap. Anna opened her mouth to say something, though her escort swallowed whatever words she wished to say with insistent lips. When the woman began to rub her bare pussy against the front of Anna's trousers, the soldier pushed her hips up in response, meeting her body. The scent of the woman's sex drenched her pants leg, and the shared heat between their groin made Anna's blood boil.

The soldier pulled away from the kiss, her breath hitching when she heard the woman release a soft whine, but Anna was far from letting her go. A curious tongue darted out to lick the escort's nipple. The blonde hissed in response, rolling her hips down harder against Anna's lap lap. The soldier pressed the flat of her tongue under her breast, suckling at the tip and letting it harden in her mouth, until it felt like a pebble rolling between her teeth.

It encouraged Anna to taste her more; to lick past the heaving valley of her breasts and unto the other. The cushions bounced underneath them when the blonde began to ride her lap like a wild animal in heat. Her blonde hair was now dishevelled, strands flowing over her shoulders in a mess of curls. And with a herculean effort, pressed a hand on Anna's chest and pushed herself away from the soldier with a sob. Her legs quivered, lips parting as she breathed heavily from arousal.

With an impressive feat of balance, the woman placed the cup between her legs while her body became still; taut like a bow.

"Oh... _oh_..."

Anna watched as the blonde gasped, closed her eyes tight, and threw her head back with a pained growl. The soldier's eyes lingered down the curves of her heaving bosom, and below the other woman's waistline where her juices began to flow fill the goblet in thick streams. The redhead watched, wide-eyed and breathing heavily, until every last drop of the slick liquid fill it to the brim. Anna bit her lips when she noticed an engorged red nub reveal itself from behind the woman's folds as she moved.

Anna could smell the woman's scent from here, magnified tenfold while smoke from a chemical boiling in the cup tickled her nose. The woman smelled sweet, and the concoction possessed an earthy scent which reminded Anna of how it came from the escort's very body.

The soldier never considered her host would have many mysteries under so many layers. She wondered if the woman was a sorceress, an alchemist, or someone more powerful than the elemental masters back at home. Yet here she was, giving herself to Anna. That which came from her body offered so willingly, the soldier was not sure if she should; even if it was possible the woman had enchanted other men and women before.

But once the woman saw Anna's hesitation, she smiled all the more sweetly. The blonde rested her haunches on Anna's lap, tilting her head back, and drank from the goblet herself. Before Anna could ask if she had offended her, the woman cupped the redhead's face with her hands, thumb brushing her chin. She coaxed the soldier's lips to part, and this time Anna did not hesitate, focusing only on the sensations of the woman's body and its heat on top of hers. And through parted lips, Anna felt the hot potion pass from the woman's mouth to hers. The taste of her sex, and their indirect kiss, causing a burning heat to flare in her mouth; down her throat, her stomach, and finally around her loins. Despite this, the sweet-salty flavor of her did not quench the soldier's thirst. The woman licked and suckled the side of Anna's lips down her chin, where some of the potion had poured too far from its mark.

Anna struggled to keep her breathing deep, her mind shedding all reason until her thoughts centered only on the taste of nectar teasing her tongue. The soldier's vision became a blur, and all she could see was the woman. Her blue eyes, her touch, her breath. The soldier moaned from the sensations, heat making her sweat underneath her clothing that she felt a need to take all of them off for relief. She could feel an itch tingling below her abdomen which she could not scratch. An intense desire which erased all doubt in her mind, replacing it with need.

"For seven nights you must come back. For seven nights, we must make love." the woman tugged the soldier's bottom lips between her teeth playfully, "Do we have a deal, Anna Russo?"

"Seven nights." Anna parroted.

"Say my name," the escort asked, "And seal our contract."

"Your name?"

"Elsa is my name." she said, "Do we have a deal?"

Her kind escort's fingers undid the buttons of Anna's uniform, exposing the tightly wound bandage around her chest, and with just a few words, Anna's secrets became easily uncovered.

"I..."

"I've been waiting for you." Elsa said.

"You have?"

The woman's hands unwrapped the bandages, touching her with care and tenderness. Each fingertips left behind goose pimples on Anna's freckled skin. The touch of Elsa' palms on her breasts, kneading with her thumb rubbing the pebbled peaks, reminded Anna of her own forgotten womanhood. Her entire body felt all the more sensitive, as if her mind was scolding her for being ignored for so long, and when those same hands touched the leather codpiece between her legs, the soldier almosted whined from the scant contact which caused her to thrust her hips up with a gasp: "_Elsa_."

Elsa kissed her again, and Anna responded this time with a quiet moan. They kissed, bruising each other's lips in a confusing mesh of lips and tongue and saliva. The soldier's hands lifted and began to caress the blonde woman back, squeezing the perfect contours of her flesh; down the firm suppleness of her bottom. She touched the insides of Elsa's thigh, the pads of her fingers curiously teasing over the woman's dripping sex.

The beautiful escort sighed against her open mouth, reaching to tug Anna's messy red hair, which had now spun out of its tie.

Their bodies moved, fitting their curves against each other perfectly. Their sweat, like oil glistening from the pores of their skin, mixed and helped their bodies slide against the other with ease. But Anna avoided touching Elsa's core, caressing her over her crotch until the woman was gasping breathless and wanting, rolling her hips fervently.

The soldier kissed down Elsa's neck, leaving red bite-marks in its wake.

"Would you like me to - _ah_…" Elsa breathed through her nose, forcing herself to focus before she would forget, "Call to you as a man or as a woman, love?"

Anna growled and grabbed the woman by the buttock, hitching her up until she saw the vision of Elsa's teats come into view. She took a nipple in her mouth and sucked Elsa's dark areola, making the blonde shake and weep in pleasure. The soldier's breath hitched when she tasted something else, a hot liquid which burst onto her tongue and filled her mouth with the sweet warmth of a mother's love. She felt the sticky wetness dribble down her chin, and the prickle of Elsa's blonde hair fanning her face combined. All this Anna could feel, as if her senses were magnified by a million glass lenses.

Anna released her nipple with a wet pop, pink tongue darting out to lick a droplet of white on Elsa's skin. "Was..." she swallowed, her mind turning into fuzz when she realized the taste of Elsa was still there, and it kept her mind in a short leash, but Anna desired to ask: "Was that all right?"

Elsa giggled between her panting breaths, halting the rolling of her hips so she could lean back and spy the foolish girl's face.

Any sort of teasing failed to create a semblance of words in Elsa's mouth when she saw Anna's expression. Her face, red with exertion and sweat; half-sticky from the escort's milk and their combined saliva during their messy kisses -

Yet the soldier revealed a twinge of worry with the furrow of her brow. It showed her willingness to please her escort, which was strange in and of itself, and the warmth swirling in her eyes which made Elsa uneasy. She kissed her client again, trying to ignore the gentle expression. She grabbed the soldier's shirt collar, ripping the clasps apart and tugging it open before breaking their kiss and pulling it over Anna's head, who lifted her arms to assist the blonde's movements. Elsa moved back over Anna's legs, making sure their eyes did not disconnect, and the soldier stayed unmoving. The spell was left unbroken, even when Elsa looked down at her own naked body, which glistened with sweat; her legs wet with her juices, and the saliva on her breasts cooling.

Elsa ran her delicate hands down between her legs, parting blonde hair and opening the slit of her wet pussy with her thumbs. The woman bit her bottom lip, feeling a sinful rush as she stretched her cunt open with her fingers, exposing her throbbing clit before the soldier - red and engorged beneath a mess of wiry blonde hair. "Look at what you do to me, love." she purred, dragging her hands back up, "Don't you wish to soil me more?"

"I-" Anna gulped "I want to make you feel good."

Amused, Elsa chuckled and placed a finger over Anna's lips. "I believe that's my job, Master Russo." she whispered, slipping her finger inside the soldier's mouth. The blonde woman kissed her cheek. Kissed her shoulders, repaying Anna in kind by taking one of her breasts in her mouth and suckling just as hard as Anna drank from her. "Have you ever been touched before?" Elsa asked, puffs of breath drying the saliva over the soldier's nipple. The escort undid Anna's belt and trousers, humming in approval when Anna lifted her hips up so Elsa could pull the clothing down to her knees.

For the first time in her life, Anna couldn't speak. She watched red and bruised lips place kisses over her belly button. She watched the perfect curve of Elsa's nose disappear beneath the mess of red hair between her legs, feeling her naked chest shudder and her hands claw and bunch up the silk cushions under her. Remembering Elsa's question, Anna shook her head when the escort turned her questioning blue eyes toward her, as dark as the depths of the skies. "Touched. But not by a woman."

"Don't worry." the woman said, her words causing heat to form in Anna's loins. Elsa continued to tug her trousers down, Anna's own chest heaving as she imparted her promise: "I will take care of you."

Elsa unclasped the straps of her boots, easily slipping them off Anna's feet and placing them somewhere nearby. The blonde then kissed every inch of skin she exposed, hands eagerly tugging her trousers further down until Anna was just as naked as she, with her clothes lying in a heap by the sofa.

Anna felt feverish, the burning in her loins spreading to the tips of her fingers and toes. She closed her eyes tight and felt a shudder wrack her frame, throwing her head back until the heat passed; her mind beginning to flow from the world of ecstasy she kept falling into. She felt dizzy. Boneless. Out of control. And she could feel her clit throb that it ached. The air of sex surrounding them made her flesh tingle with a desire so strong, Anna didn't notice the older woman's warm body disappearing.

When Elsa came back by her side, the blonde woman placed a wooden case on the other side of the sofa. And with admirable patience and control, she opened the lock with a key and lifted the lid. Anna couldn't place what was inside the box from where she laid supine, but she garnered a clue when she saw the blonde woman take a phallic glass sculpture of the most intricate design. The crystalline figure glowed amber, reflecting the fireplace nearby. Elsa wrapped her lips around the head of the sculpted penis, never taking her eyes off Anna's, before sliding the entire length in her mouth.

And when she felt the tip bump the back of her throat, Elsa pulled it out, saliva coated the phallus. The escort dragged her tongue over the head while strutting towards the soldier, her hips swinging as she knelt between Anna's legs which had spread open to accommodate her. The redhead stared down at her escort, eyes hooded and her body weakly resisting the constant surge of arousal spiking above her groin. Anna's breathing quickened when the woman bent one of her legs by the knee. She did the same for the other and raised Anna's hips above a cushion which she placed under her back, leaving the soldier's red cunt vulnerable before her hungry gaze.

Elsa bent low and kissed the mound above her exposed clit, teasing the head of the glass cock against her young client's opening. The escort admired the wild red hair which covered her vagina , glistening wet with arousal, and sullied further when a squirt pooled and dirtied the cushions below Anna's hips. She took in the soldier's scent, burying her nose between her legs.

The soldier felt her pussy clench from Elsa's hot breath, shuddering and groaning when she felt her head protest from the onslaught of sensation.

Anna felt herself expelling another gush of juices, which poured over Elsa's cheeks. At first, the soldier worried she had embarrassed her host, but was left squirming and expelling another stream of juices when Elsa licked up the length of her cunt.

Elsa angled the glass cock upwards, brushing the tip against her client's pussy, "Tell me what you want, my love." she whispered, rubbing the head of the phallus under Anna's throbbing clit, "Let me be your slave, and you my master."

"I- I..."

Elsa ran the length of the penis up and down the slit of Anna's cunt, collecting the slick moisture until the transparent surface glistened from her wetness, "Do you want me to pleasure you here?" the blonde woman pushed the tip of the phallus through her tight hole, causing the soldier to choke and weep, straining to spread her legs apart further. "Your body speaks to me." Elsa brushed her lips around the side of the phallus impishly, licking the smooth glass base, "I wonder if your lips will tell me the same?"

Anna glared at the woman, yet she still pushed her hips down, trying to meet the angle of the phallus. Hissing when she felt the burning pain, "God in heaven," she groaned, "Please, Elsa, I want you inside."

Elsa's lips twitched into a smile at Anna's plea, and the soldier jerked and tightened her body when her escort finally slipped a finger through her slick folds.

Anna felt as if she was on fire. The soldier's entire body burned from a flame hotter than dragon fire. Pleasure, all from Elsa's touch. Her fingers pressing against Anna's inner thigh. The flat of her wet tongue rubbing her pert nipple. How the escort caressed her insides until Anna felt like she would burst. Elsa grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it over her shoulder, stretching her pussy with painfully slow hither motions before thrusting the entire length of her middle finger inside her gushing slit.

The soldier could hear Elsa's knuckle push wetly against her pussy after every slow thrust, pressing against the sensitive walls of her vagina, and made her insides sting and clamp tightly around the intrusion. But it was the mix of pain and pleasure that made her toes curl and moan. The invading digit pushed and stretched her, reminding Anna of her first time, which definitely did not compare to this experience. Elsa's gentle ministrations flooded the soldier's body with warmth from such intimacy, which she had never felt from her past lover before. Caring, careful, and coaxing her to finish.

She was so close, whimpering with gritted teeth and sweat tickling her temples, trying to keep herself calm and trying to make this last. Her nipples ached painfully in the air, but the soldier resisted touching her breasts, feeling bashful despite her current position.

But she was so close already. And the air felt so heavy, which made her body feel heavy; almost as if the incense smoke in Elsa's room buried itself under her skin.

War had no place for romantics. While some soldiers sought to satisfy their own needs in crudest ways possible, some were too busy surviving the struggle. Anna spent her days getting soaked to the bone with blood, airship oil, and fire, that the soldier felt herself like stubborn iron. One which refused to break after being tempered too much. So perhaps, in the chaos of it all, Andre had forgotten he had the body of a woman hidden underneath his uniform. He had forgotten his past, and he had forgotten his name. Somehow along the way, _Specialist Andre_ had forgotten he was a human being who was capable of feeling and independent thought. The very idea of 'living' beaten out of him by near-death experiences, three years of marching near the frontlines, and watching his fellow soldiers die before his eyes.

But now he was Anna. Just Anna. Anna who thrust _her_hips against Elsa's fingers; who kissed and sucked the blonde woman's tongue when it pushed between her teeth and filled her mouth with the taste of her beautiful escort.

Here Anna could be passive. She could let her guard down for a while, and leave the fight for others.

"How long has it been since someone had touched you?" the blonde woman asked. Elsa leaned forward, forcing Anna back against the headrest of the sofa; their faces inches near each other. From here, Anna could smell her body's perfume and spy the flawless details on Elsa's features. The escort's tongue darted out to lick her client's lips, and Anna resisted the urge to capture it with her mouth so she could speak.

"A while." Anna answered, her voice meek and low.

"I"m sure we will have all night to fix that, if you'd like?"

The soldier felt Elsa tickle the head of the cock against her opening, rubbing it up and down, and letting it tease her swollen clit. All at once Anna's thoughts disappeared. What she wanted, at this point, was release. She knew she had time to marvel her situation later.

"Yes." the redhead whispered, her words immediately swallowed up by another hungry kiss. Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's hips, heels pressing down the older woman's hips insistently. She began to whisper between their tongues, murmuring for mercy. "Please?"

"'Please' what, Master Russo?" Elsa asked. She removed the phallus away from Anna's slit, chuckling when the redhead's hips followed its direction in protest, "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Please," Anna closed her eyes. Her body was burning. The smoke under her skin invading her heart, her words, and her limbs, which moved to pull Elsa's body harder against hers. The world kept spinning, yet instead of making Anna feel dizzy, it only made reality blur into nonexistence, "Inside me. Come inside me?"

Elsa did as she was told, and slid the head of the glass cock through Anna's dripping slit.

It slid easily through Anna's soaking lips. The soldier's loose hole contracted against the hard length, which slid inside her easily until she could feel the base rest against her vagina. The pressure of being filled made Anna writhe against the cushions, pressing the back of her head against the seat of the sofa with a sob.

The escort waited awhile before twisting the base of the phallus carefully. She paused when Anna's body tightened, letting the younger woman catch her breath. And when she deemed Anna ready, Elsa began to pull the phallus out. Slowly at first. Letting the soldier feel every inch of the cock slide from her opening.

The blonde teased her nub with the head of the cock again before thrusting it back through her hole, Anna's hips following its entrance.

This time the blonde woman did not stall for too long, and promptly began to fuck the beautiful woman laid underneath her. Hips thrust up between Anna's legs, while her hand worked to thrust the cock harder and faster inside the soldier's pussy. The base slapping Anna's hole, and its length penetrating her until she was left screaming and begging.

Elsa hissed when she felt hands scratch down her sweat-covered back, feeling her own pussy crave this woman's touch.

But the escort closed her eyes tightly and focused. Despite the growing flame which flared below her abdomen, she nonetheless found it pleasurable - for once - to make love with someone. The blonde woman studied the mess of Anna's red hair, slick with sweat above her brow, and covering the surface of her cushions with red strands like the veins of an autumn leaf. Beautiful.

Even with scars marring her freckled skin, and the black and blue bruises still healing here and there, Elsa found the soldier beautiful in a way one would find a spearhead beautiful. Her muscles were defined, strong and firm under the escort's touch. In a moment of irrationality, Elsa decided to forget herself for once, and began to kiss and swallow the salty taste of her soldier's skin.. She worshipped the sun-kissed flesh, nipping one nipple with her teeth; kissing Anna's past wounds tattooed on her skin. She traced the ridges of her stomach muscles with the tip of her tongue, which shook as she licked below Anna's belly button.

From there, Elsa could smell Anna's arousal, and could hear the cock move through Anna's slick insides. Elsa reached behind her to hook one of Anna's legs around her shoulder, and whilst the phallus pushed inside Anna's folds, so the escort found the chance to reveal the soldier's swollen clit with her fingers. Her tongue darted forward, giving it a teasing lick, which left her soldier undone and crying out her name in a fit. Elsa watched Anna's hips thrust in front of her face, before leaning forward to lick and capture the engorged nub with her mouth.

Anna's words became nonsensical. Her pleas degenerating into mere noises leaving the very breath of her.

But Elsa continued to suck at the soldier's clit, ignoring hairs which entered her mouth, and propped herself with one arm next to Anna's hip. The thrusts of the cock inside her client's wet cunt quickened when the escort felt her hole stretch loose.

The glass phallus squelched as it entered Anna, the toy slapping her pussy, and suddenly there was a different kind of music played with the oud. Anna blushed when her sensations were graced with the sense of sound, and her body - already out of control from the overloading sensation and pleasure - became taut as a threatening orgasm made her insides swell; a heat tickling her abused cunt.

Elsa gasped when she felt another squirt dirty her cheek, and she opened her mouth wider to let Anna fill her mouth with her juices; tongue swirling around her sensitive clit, and willing the younger woman to let go of her control.

The leg around the escort's shoulder contracted, before pushing the blonde woman forward.

Anna opened her mouth to a scream which never came, her upper body trembling with a violent shake. Her hips kept thrusting under Elsa's hungry mouth. And with her toes curling, and her fingers nearly destroying the sofa's expensive velvet slip, the soldier felt her body fall weightless against the cushions, once her escort's mouth and tongue released her cunt.

Anna squeezed her legs together when Elsa pulled away between her legs, still feeling her pussy contracting around the glass cock, and that queer tickle which kept her groaning from a prolonged sensation of pleasure.

The kiss they soon shared had barely registered in the soldier's mind, and the last thing Anna Russo saw that night were blue eyes watching her fade away to a restful sleep. A sleep without nightmares or worries.

When Anna awoke the very next day, she found the morning welcoming her with the crowing of roosters from the city outside, the dim light of the sun peeking above the horizon, and the blonde woman's arms wrapped around her neck as she slumbered.


End file.
